<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fasting days by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570733">the fasting days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt'>porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Slash, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco tries to forget.</p><p>Written for the <a href="https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/post/634676517230804992">Drarry Microfic</a> Friday, 13 November prompt, <em>denial</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>November 2020, micro-fiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fasting days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco thinks about Hogwarts, about working feverishly on badges just to get that expression on Potter’s face, about flying neck to neck, arms outstretched for the Snitch. About blood, and the crunch of bones.</p><p>He sits, huddled in his room, and reminds himself, “No, that wasn’t Potter. It wasn’t him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from the poem <a href="https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/2983/auto/0/0/Prathibha-Nandakumar/OH-THEY-WERE-TENDER-GREEN-LEAFY-AND-RAW">OH, THEY WERE TENDER, GREEN, LEAFY AND RAW</a> by Prathibha Nandakumar.</p><p>My <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194">Blanket Statement</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>